Paradox
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: After leaving the order, Ahsoka is sent by the Force to the future in order to aid in the rebellion against the Empire. And with this, comes the meeting of many people especially the boy that resembles her old master.
1. Prologue

**V.E.: Okay, I must be insane to be writing this! I have so many projects going on right now it isn't funny! But I've had this idea floating around my mind for a while that I just couldn't resist. This is my first time writing in the Star Ward universe, so please do not review me too harshly.**

**One thing I am not looking forward to is writing Yoda speak. This is the time travel portion of the story, covering Ashoka with the first trilogy. So definitely seeing some son and apprentice bonding.**

**Basically this happens after Ashoka leaves the order. It's just too much of a tempting idea to have her do time travel, as over done and cliche idea that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise. Disney does and I will never be rich enough to buy it or them crazy enough to sell it.**

* * *

Even hours after her goodbyes with her master, Ahsoka still kept walking throughout the city planet of Coruscant, her thoughts were going around in circles even after night fell. Everything felt so surreal it was the only thing she felt she could do.

Everything she had ever been, everything she had ever known and trusted…..she had just walked away from it. Though she still carried her light sabers, her braid was gone and she no longer called herself a Padawan.

She felt herself grunt as she recalled the Council's 'apologies'.

_It's not like I could stay. The Council didn't trust me, only Anakin tried to help me. _

Then her find flashed to Bariss' confession.

_Bariss….I don't understand why you framed me, but I think I'm starting to understand your words. The Jedi are not what they used to be._

Still, it begged the question of what she was going to do now. Growing up with the Jedi had certainly taken a lot of things away from her a normal person would have experienced and known.

If anything else, she suppose she could try and do what Ventress did; use whatever Force techniques she had and become a bounty hunter. At the very least, she wouldn't be the strangest person to do so.

_Note to self: If I ever see Ventress again, apologize. After all, she did help Anakin clear my name._

As a matter of fact, those Force senses were still there and pretty alert as she felt a disturbing dark chill stop her, as if something was watching her.

She turned around sharply, realizing she was in a dark alley and a part of the City she hadn't been too familiar with. For some reason, she felt inclined to stay where she was.

"Who goes there?!"

Nothing was responding, but her instincts were telling her that she was still being watched. Igniting her sabers, she carefully crept around the alley.

_I know something's here. Why don't I see it?_

After a few moments, she felt her muscles relax even though her mind was still suspicious.

"Huh."

Which turned out to be a big mistake as she felt clubbed from the behind and she slipped into black unconsciousness, her body caught by unfamiliar toned arms.

* * *

_Ahsoka felt her eyes flutter tentatively and then finally stay open as her jaw dropped while examining her surroundings._

_She was standing in the middle of what must have been the blackest of space, the swirls of the galaxies around her. Millions of stars twinkled and passed through her, as if she was nothing more than an illusion. It felt like she was at the center of the whole universe, the Force present in this place more powerful than she had ever felt before._

_She took a few tentative steps, somehow stepping on an invisible black floor. Glancing at her hands, it seemed as if her orange had turned light blue and transparent as a Force ghost._

_She turned her head side to side, confusion the only thing she could feel at this moment._

"_Where am I?"_

_A calm, wise, and powerful voice answered her. One she had heard before._

"_**You are at the far planes of the Force, Ahsoka Tano."**_

_Ahsoka turned around to find the speaker. She was a beautiful human like woman, but the Togruta wouldn't have called her that. Her skin glowed white as her gold and white dress, her height towering over Ahsoka. Her green hair drew attention to her golden head piece. _

_Ashoka would have known her anywhere._

"_Daughter! How are you…?"_

_Daughter held up her pale glowing hand, silencing the ex Padawan._

"_**I have always been with you Ahsoka. Ever since Mortis, when my power was transferred to save you, a portion of me remained within you. I have watched you fight and grow as you have proved to the Force again and again your strength and courage."**_

_She should have felt at the woman's words, but all Ahsoka could feel was shame as her face lowered.._

"_But, I am no longer a Jedi. Why would the Force care about me now?"_

_Daughter noticed her doubt and came closer to the young girl, tilting her head back up._

"_**Ahsoka, surely you have learned that the Force works through other ways than the Jedi? All living beings are products of the Force, each action is a will. The Force watches, it observes. And it chooses to use the most unimaginable people to show its will."**_

_She stared right into the goddess like being and saw only affection and understanding there, and she felt her sadness and doubt lessen._

_Eventually, Daughter continued._

"_**And I tell you the truth, you would not be able to do what is to come if you were still the Chosen One's Padawan."**_

_Ahsoka's eyes grew focused as Anakin was mentioned._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Daughter removed her hand from Ahsoka's face as her face grew grave._

"_**The Force has a mission for you Ahsoka."**_

_Ashoka's face narrowed in confusion._

"_A mission? What kind of mission?"_

_Daughter's face seemed guarded before a few moments past before revealing the truth._

"_**Ashoka, the galaxy is in grave danger. You know of the Sith."**_

_Ahsoka nodded her head. _

"_Dooku and his supposed master. But I don't understand what the Force wants me to do. I mean…"_

_Daughter's look stopped the Togruta's words._

"_**My death has given the Dark Side strength. If things keep going as they are, this war will be lost and the Sith will reign."**_

_Ahsoka was still confused and responded._

"_I know the Republic is not what it was, but surely it isn't that bad?"_

_Daughter's face was graver than ever._

"_**Oh Ahsoka, you have no idea how far it has fallen. Your trial is just one of many instances. It may be too late to save it and the Order."**_

_The Togruta felt herself come breathless. How could it be? Everything she had ever known….Master Anakin, Master Yoda, Master Obi Wan, Master Plo Koon. However angry she was at the Order, she would never want it destroyed. It was her home for so long!_

"_But…how?"_

"_**I can't tell you. That is something you must discover for yourself."**_

_Ahsoka took a deep breath before she steadied herself._

"_What is this mission?"_

"_**A last hope. The Force will send you to a place beyond this present. There is someone who needs you, a person you are meant to meet. You are to aid and teach this person while learning all you can in return. Where you will be sent is not a peaceful place and the Force cannot guarantee your return. Even then, you must face a difficult decision."**_

_Ahsoka took this news all in, her mind reeling._

_Daughter spoke again._

"_**But you can stay in this present, living the life you would have lived from this point on. You don't have to do this Ashoka."**_

_For a few minutes or perhaps a few hours, Ahsoka simply stood there before she steeled herself._

"_I will go."_

"_**Are you sure this is what you want?"**_

"_I may not be a Jedi, but if this is the Force's will I won't ignore it."_

_Daughter was still for some time before she smiled._

"_**So much of what we are Ahsoka Tano is what we choose to be and do. Good luck child. No matter what the Council may say of you, you are indeed a true Jedi."**_

_The woman touched her hand to Ahsoka's forehead._

"_**This will be the last time we will speak for a long time. And when you meet this person….**_

_Ahsoka's blue eyes met her green eyes, so full of knowledge and secrets that softened._

"_**Know that there is no such thing as a coincidence."**_

_Just Ahsoka was about to question that sentence, everything went bright and she knew only darkness once more._

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**V.E.: Technically, I could have put this story off for a little while, but I decided that I wanted to work on this one next. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and followed this story, it seems as if my beginning into the Star Wars fan fiction universe has gotten off to a good start! This is a different story from my others, since this is the first story that won't have chapter titles. I cannot seem to be able to change chapter titles at all!**

**Still, my hopes are to update this story when I can. It surprised me how very few people used Ahsoka in item travel. Such a golden opportunity wasted.**

**Ah well, what was that saying? 'If the book you're looking for isn't out there, you have to write it.' I guess that can apply to fan fiction this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I am less likely to own Lucasfilm and **_**Star Wars **_**than for any one of you to win the lottery. And just for the record, you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning than that.**

* * *

Hot. Blazing heat bearing down on her.

That was the first thing Ahsoka Tano felt as she began to feel herself come out of the dark unconsciousness she currently was in.

Though her eyes weren't yet open, her fingers were stretching at the ground beneath her as it was her tactile feelings she had to rely on now. After a few moments, she deduced that she was lying on top of sand. It wasn't like some sand she had felt before, this was hard, as hot as the air, and coarse.

Slowly, she felt her eyelids begin to open her blue eyes so she could take a look at her surroundings.

Her assumptions of the heat was definitely founded well, since it seems as if she was in the middle of the desert. Hills of sand could be seen in the distance while she laid on the flat sand. She could even see mountains of dry rocks in the distance.

For a moment, the semi-conscious Togruta had to wonder exactly where she was. It was certainly no place she had recently. Then again, Daughter did say the Force would send her some place. Who was she to know? Perhaps it was some other dimension or something.

But even as she thought this, Ahsoka could feel that wasn't it, not at all. There was such a feeling of _familiarity _here. However long ago it might have been, she had definitely been to this place, and by extension this planet before.

She just wished she could recall exactly _where_ that was.

_I should get up and get moving._

A soon as she tried to do this, she found that her body just wouldn't move like it. Her strength seemed to be quite drained to what it used to be. Even moving her fingers were starting to become too much right now. The only thing she felt required little effort on her part was having her eyes look at her surroundings.

Seconds stretching into minutes into what seemed to be hours, nothing changed really in her surroundings. Now, even the heat was starting to really get to her as her eyes were wearily starting to close. She tried to keep awake, but it seemed as if she didn't even have strength enough to tell her brain that.

Just as she felt her eyelids about to close, she felt a sudden glint of steel to hold onto as she glimpsed a dark figure in the distance. Her blue eyes opened widely, trying to determine all she could about what was approaching. At this distance, she couldn't really tell what it was exactly; a person, a transport, an animal, there was no way of guessing.

As whatever it was came closer, the sudden burst of strength faded as Ahsoka felt her breathing even and her eyelids come down and pull her back into the bliss of darkness. And even though she couldn't see, she felt the briefest touch of a person touching her with caution and disbelief radiating from them.

* * *

When Ahsoka came to, she was first partially aware that she wasn't dead and no longer out in the hot and dry climate she was earlier.

Then she noticed she was currently seated on something like a cot, covered by a blanket woven with little adornment or color. Basically something that would be chosen more for practical use than actual fashion.

With a general wondering as to where she was, she turned her head to get a good look at her surroundings.

The walls seemed carved from stone, the cupboards and certain patterns; perhaps she was in a dwelling in a small cave. The whole atmosphere and arrangement of the items struck a familiar chord. It reminded Ahsoka of how most Jedi would style their quarters, less thought to the physical concerns of the body and more thought to the spiritual concerns.

At this reminder, Ahsoka sat up and her hands went to her sides. Sure enough, her light sabers were still there. She gave a mental sigh of relief at that. She did not want a repeat of what happened the _last_ time she had lost her light sabers.

In particular, because she would be completely on her own in getting them back this time.

Those thoughts led to a couple of questions in her mind. Where was she exactly? Who was it who had brought her here, especially since they didn't steal from her.

She sighed at all. Patience was not her forte, but she got the feeling she was going to have to play along with that in order to get her answers.

Finally, a wise voice greeted her.

"So, I see you are awake."

Ahsoka turned to find a person covered in dark brown cloak similar to a Jedi, surveying her from across the room at what seemed to be the entrance to this humble abode.

She was ready to stand up, but the figure stopped her. She had briefly registered the voice was that of an older man.

"Oh no, don't get up right now. You need to save your strength."

Ahsoka bowed her head to him, grateful to his need.

"Thank you for your help. I am in your debt."

The cloaked figure shook his head as he removed the hood from it.

Ahsoka's first assumptions on her mysterious acquaintance were correct. He was man in his later years, as noted by the many wrinkles in his face. She now knew he was human, or that he had a white beard and hair. His arraignment was similar what she had seen several Jedi wear. Yet, there was something about him that struck Ahsoka as familiar. More familiar than where she had woken up.

"Oh no, my dear. It is you I should be thanking. You reminded me of a time, long gone by."

The young Togruta frowned at the choice of words and the tone. There was definitely something off, something familiar…..

"I'm sorry, but…..do I…know you? Granted, I'm not familiar with every Jedi in the Order and….you are a Jedi right?"

The man's snow white eyebrows raised in some alarm and curiosity, taking a few steps towards her.

"What makes you think I'm Jedi, youngling?"

Ahasoka shot him a very frank look, gesturing with her hands at the appropriate moments.

"You clothes, your home, you manner. And you called me youngling. So, tell me who you are and _don't_ even think about lying."

For a moment, it seemed as if the old man was stunned to silence. Then, a round of laughter resounded through the tranquil atmosphere of the quaint home. He shot her a smile, shaking his head in a look of wonder.

"Oh my. You certainly don't change, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka tensed and threw her blanket to the side, her fingers itching to reach her sabers as she stood up.

"You didn't answer my question. Tell me who you are and how you know me or….!"

Suddenly, she stopped. It now occurred to her that this nameless Jedi had blue eyes, not that this was very strange(Jedi had no set physical characteristics). But those eyes were familiar, so calm and so patient. While Her Master's eyes always had a hint of rebelliousness and could be emotional at the appropriate moment, this Jedi's had an air of coolness under any situation yet calculating.

Ahsoka took a second look at the old man's face, seeing beyond the wrinkles, to a time when this man had been younger and immediately it struck her.

Her voice mirrored her disbelief.

"It can't be…..Master….Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan Kenobi's smile was brighter than it had been in years.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka."

The former Jedi Padawan could hardly believe what was going on.

"But….you look so old!"

The Jedi Master quirked an eyebrow at the young Togruta.

"And you look so young. It's been over nineteen years, and you look exactly as you were the day you left the Order. Strange really."

Ahsoka felt confused at that, trying to put her thoughts together.

"Nineteen years?! Obi Wan, that was yesterday for me! It can't be.…is this what the Force really meant to do?"

Obi Wan cleared his throat, gaining the ex-Jedi's attention.

"I get the distinct impression that there is a very interesting explanation behind those words. Care to share?"

Ahsoka sighed as she walked towards the table and chairs to sit down.

"It's a long story and you probably won't believe me."

The older man did the same, a solemn expression on his face.

"Believe me my dear, I'm not going anywhere and I've been through a few adventures you would have a hard time believing, some of them with your former master. So by all means, go ahead."

XXX

To give Obi Wan his credit, he stood by and listened and patiently, nodding at the right points as Ahsoka went through the whole story. Given his history, he probably had to deal with these kind of situations when Anakin was his apprentice. Granted, he probably didn't have to deal with something like Anakin claiming to have come from the future or the past.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Well, that's a story you don't hear every day. Though I must say, it does explain the disturbance in the Force that led me to you earlier."

Ahsoka didn't know what else to do, but look at the beverage in front of her that Obi Wan had gotten her. She felt like she didn't have the will to look up and ask the question straight on.

"So….what Daughter said. Is it true?"

The Jedi Master was silent for several moments that seemed like several minutes. Finally, he sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can't say it's not."

"What happened?"

Obi Wan seemed to be putting his thoughts together than he spoke.

"The Republic is no more, replaced by the Galactic Empire and our _gracious_ Emperor. The Sith was within the Republic the whole time, manipulating the war. And now it is in control. The Rebellion fights against it, but it does look so good for them right now."

Ahsoka could look up then.

"And the Jedi? The Order?"

He shook his head.

"Gone, the galaxy considers us extinct with Order 66, almost every Jedi was killed throughout the galaxy. You and I are the last of a dying breed."

"But….how?"

It seemed like he wanted to change subject by the expression on his face.

"Another time, young Padawan. Let's focus on what's happening right now."

Ahsoka felt the need to speak at that.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember?"

The old Jedi looked pensive at that.

"That may be true, but I don't think Anakin ever really believed otherwise."

She took a deep breath at that, still proud that her Master thought so well of her after everything. But then a certain dread settled within her as she realized what Obi Wan had said earlier.

"Obi Wan….."

Obi Wan inwardly cringed. He knew this was coming, but that didn't make it anymore pleasant.

"Ahsoka, this can wait for another time and…"

The young Togruta didn't seem like she was ready to let this go.

"Master Obi Wan, what happened to Anakin?"

In retrospect, Obi Wan knew that she wasn't going to let the subject be side track. It was one of those battles that had been lost before it had begun.

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka seemed to have at least guess that it wasn't good.

"No…Obi Wan, tell me it's not true…."

Obi Wan's look was tired as he looked her right in the eye.

"Ahsoka, Anakin is dead. He was murdered by the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader."

* * *

**V.E.: This going to be weird using the Obi Wan form the original series with the Obi Wan Ahsoka has known. This is going to be a little difficult, but it'll be a challenge to work through. ,At least this is longer than last chapter.**

**Expect to see some Luke appearance next chapter! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**V.E.: Well I'm finally on campus, but unfortunately college is not going to give me a nice little break to update my stories before classes get under way. I moved in Sunday, classes don't start until Thursday, and they're just having us get together for some stuff. Not looking forward to dodge ball. My only hope is to hide away in my room for safety.**

**Luckily, I only have two days of classes this week. Hopefully, I'll get something done on the weekend. I know you all wanted this little bit updated. I will try as hard as I can to keep writing despite my other stuff going on. For me, writing is both therapeutic and somewhat tiring but in a good way.**

**Also, I'm mostly going to be telling this in Ahsoka's viewpoint in the future (also with scenes of Vadar and Tarkin or Palpatine). But I will also be headed back to the past sometime after The New Hope arc is finished.**

**Because I know of things between the two trilogies, I will be making some corrections with Obi Wan's scene in the return of the Jedi. But other than that I will try and stay as close I can to the storyline as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't like lawyers. So if Disney is reading this, please don't sue! Oh and is there a possibility I could find a job in your story department?**

* * *

The next few days or so in the future was practically a haze to Ahsoka. Most of the time she was propped up in the corner where Master Obi Wan had set up her bed, starting at the cave walls. The only time she really moved was for food and even then Obi Wan usually brought it over to her. He seemed to understand she needed time to deal with this and never asked her to join him when he went out during the day.

And why shouldn't she? She had just been thrust into the future by the Force; a future in which the Order she had once called home, the Republic she had always known existed, and almost everyone she had ever known was dead. She had been dropped into a time and place that she didn't feel like she belonged to or recognized.

But he knew the main reason for her despondence. She had taken the fact she was in the future quite well, but that completely changed when he had told her about Anakin.

The words kept echoing in her mind.

"_Anakin is dead. He was murdered by the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader."_

_Anakin. Dead._

As a youngling, Ahsoka remembered learning about attachments, she knew they were considered wrong, but she couldn't help but realized that attachments were inevitable when you cared about a person enough.

From the moment she had been told she was going to be Anakin's apprentice, she had been proud and excited. To be trained by the Chosen One, the Hero with no Fear! It didn't start out that well at first (as seen by the nicknames Skyguy and Snips, which were eventually used as terms between friends), but Anakin eventually trusted her and accepted her as his Padawan.

Being abandoned by her parents on Shili and raised in the Jedi temple, there were two people that Ahsoka had come to see as family. The first was Master Plo Koon, the Jedi who found her. Out of all the Jedi on the Council, she knew him and Master Kenobi were the most sorry about expelling her from the Order and leaving her defenseless in the Senate. Still, while learning about his death gave a great shock, it was nothing compared to what she felt about Anakin's demise.

Her master, the person she had come to see as both a brother and a father, was gone. The Person supposed to save the Order and bring balance to the Force, was murdered by the Sith.

Denial, fear, anger, grief; all of these emotions surged through her. All of her memories of him kept flashing through her mind, she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to lose anything of his in her mind.

As the week was coming to end, Ahsoka started to accept the truth and start to move forward. The grief would stay with her she knew, but she wouldn't stop living for it.

Now she would join Master Obi Wan for meals, often asking questions about where she was and the events she had missed these past almost twenty years. As such, she found she was on the planet Tatooine which she now recognized. The desert planet where she had come to return Jabba's son and her Master's home planet.

Obi Wan still wouldn't tell her why he was on this planet, though she suppose she could take the fact he was hiding into consideration. Some of the information he gave her, she would need time to process and would sit back into her space, but as the days went on, she did this less and less.

Such as tonight's conversation.

Ahsoka couldn't help, but look at the old Jedi Master with shock and disbelief.

"Palpatine?!"

The old man nodded gravely.

"I would have said the same thing in your time, but it's true."

The Togruta shook her head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe it. The Sith behind the whole war, the one we had been looking for, was him."

Obi Wan's eyes were solemn at that.

"Indeed. He used the entire war to steal power for himself and now he is the ruler of this Empire."

Ahsoka looked down at her meal.

"But I don't feel as shocked as I know I should be."

Obi Wan looked at her questioningly. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Maybe it's the fact that he was the one about to deliver my death sentence, but I remember that time Anakin went to talk to him about the stolen Force children. He seemed nice enough, but I don't think he really liked me being there. At the time, I thought it was jealousy….but I feel like I should have been there. I should have never have left the Order if this…."

Obi Wan didn't seem to think her thoughts were silly at all.

"Ahsoka, no one suspected the Chancellor. Even the Masters on the council didn't. And besides Ahsoka, you leaving the order probably saved your life in the future. The clones were ordered to kill Jedi, not ex Jedi."

Ahsoka just shook her head, her food pretty much forgotten.

"I don't know what would have happened, I guess I never will. I just still can't believe Anakin trusted him. And Padme…."

Her eyes lifted up at that, a question in her mind.

"What about her? Is she okay?"

The saddened expression in the Jedi Master's eyes made Ahsoka know that it wasn't good.

"Padme died not too long after Anakin did."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, trying to figure out how.

"From the clones, or Palpatine, or….?"

Obi Wan sighed.

"I prefer to think of him by Sidious, but he has nothing to do with this. She died from wounds, not even the best medical droids could save her."

Just Ahsoka was about to ask what kind of wounds, Obi Wan cut her off.

"It's a long story Ahsoka and I'm not really in the mood for telling it. I'm an old man now and I can only give you so much at a time."

Ahsoka backed off then. Switching to another subject, she shot an amused smile at the old Jedi.

"I'm still trying to get used to you being so old. Then again, you were starting to go gray back during the Clone Wars."

Obi Wan didn't seem to like that, his displeasure clear on his face.

"I see Anakin has certainly rubbed off on you. It's been over nineteen years and it's not all been quiet, I'm bound to age."

The ex Padawan felt the small tinge of bitter sweetness she felt when dealing with her master, but continued on.

"I'm still trying to figure out why the Force would send me here. Why over twenty years?"

Obi Wan's face changed to look as perplexed as she did.

"I've been wondering about that as well. Can you remember something Daughter said when she sent you here that might have been specific?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I keep thinking about it, but nothing really makes sense. Only that I'm supposed to find someone."

The old Master looked up at that, his blue irises blazing in interest.

"What do you mean?"

Ahsoka went on.

"Daughter said that I would be sent to this place to meet someone who needs me, who I need to teach. Though I wish she could have been a little more specific about who I'm supposed to help."

She looked right at Obi Wan, noticing the graveness of his face and lost in thought.

"Master Obi Wan? Do you have any idea about this person?"

The Jedi Master was shaken out of his musings and then shook his head.

"No, no. Only a thought, nothing more."

Ahsoka wanted to press him further, but he cut her off before she could and closed the conversation for now.

"It's late. We'll discuss this more in the morning."

* * *

_Ahsoka was walking through a hall of mirrors, never stopping to glance at one. It only showed the reflection of herself walking. No, she kept moving forward, to the end of the hall. With the presence of the Force in this place, it almost felt like she was in an unknown part of the Jedi temple, but she knew she wasn't there._

_Finally, she came to the archway at the end of the hall. She steeled herself for a moment and then stepped out of the hall and into the adjoining room._

_It was a circular room of pure white, with a small platform raised in the middle with a big circular mirror on top. As she walked up the steps, she knew there was something different about this mirror and as she reached the top, she realized what it was._

_The mirror seemed to be broken, the pieces were cracked, but it was all still in one place._

_She reached out to touch the mirror, but gasped in shock and immediately drew back at what she saw within._

_It was not her own reflection as she expected to be gazing back at her. Despite the cracks obscuring the view, the Togruta saw it was a young human boy, around nine years old or so if she had to guess. He wore simple farmer's clothes, but his stance spoke so much more. His tan skin was set off by his golden blonde hair, but what drew Ahsoka were his eyes. _

_Blue eyes that carried more sadness than a child of nine should, blue eyes that followed her and betrayed nothing, blue eyes she couldn't help but feel she had known._

_She just stood there, breathing in and out as she tried to figure out what to do next._

_The reflection spoke then._

"_Don't be afraid. I'm here, I'm with you. Just like you'll be there for me."_

_The young ex Padawan was taken in by how calm and wise sounding this young boy was. She went back and touched the mirror carefully._

"_What is this?"_

_The little mirror boy gestured to himself, her, and then both of them at the right times._

"_My heart. Your heart. Our hearts."_

_Ahsoka shook her head in confusion._

"_I don't understand."_

_The boy spoke again, his face still calm while eyes looked as sad as ever._

"_We're reflections of each other. When we felt the same sadness, the mirror broke because out hearts broke. We are the same, so we magnify the effect."_

_Ahsoka turned skeptical at that._

"_The same sadness?"_

_The boy simply shook his head._

"_You'll see. Anyway, we'll meet soon."_

_Even though it was a reflection, the boy turned around and started to walk away on his side of the mirror._

_Ahsoka put both her hands on the mirror at that time._

"_Wait, please! Are you the one I'm supposed to meet?"_

_But before the boy had the chance to turn around and talk to her about it, the mirror cracked even more and finally shattered into a light so blinding she had to avert her eyes._

_When she opened them again, she wasn't in the same room. She was back on Tatooine, the twin suns setting over the desert landscape in the distance._

_She took a look at her surroundings. She was right next to something that looked like a small house of sorts next to an area with the ground dug out. A farm maybe?_

_Then her eyes widened as she realized that she was not alone in the dream landscape. A young man's back was turned to her as he walked out of the entrance to the house, towards the suns and stepped up onto the rocks that offered a better view point. The light illuminated the modest clothes he wore, obviously someone who lived here if this was a farm._

_As she moved towards him, she stopped suddenly as she heard Daughter's voice._

"_**Are you the one?"**_

_The Togruta did a double take, but it seems she was the only one who heard it as the male was still gazing at the suns setting._

_She was eerily reminded of Mortis, the first time she had met Daughter when she came up and said the same thing to her master._

_A sudden thought came across her mind. Daughter was within her, alive because her a portion of her rested within Ahsoka. Does that mean that perhaps they were thinking the same thing?_

_With that thought, she resumed her walk toward the farm boy until she was directly behind him._

_She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder as his head kept looking in the distance, almost longingly. She felt inclined to speak._

"_Are you the one?"_

_Immediately, the young man sensed her touch and turned around to face her…_

Ahsoka's blue eyes flashed open, to find herself back in the reality that was Obi Wan's home. She felt her breath go in and out.

_What was that?_

The last time she had had a dream that intensive was the time she had been Mortis and had seen a vision of her future self.

_Come to think of it, was she trying to warn me about the Jedi's demise? But then again, she was mostly concerned that I leave Anakin as a student._

Whatever her vision of herself wanted her to do, this dream felt pretty different. It was more similar to the dreams she had about Aurra Sing trying to assassinate Padme, disjointed and not really making much sense at first.

This time however, she only got a vague sense of this person she had seen. Maybe it was her connection to Daughter to the Force, but she seemed to feel certain things about this individual.

Longing, bravery, impatience.

Still, Ahsoka wished she got a decent look at him.

Before she could think any more on this, Obi Wan came back through the entrance going around between what he had in a frenzied state.

Ahsoka asked as the Jedi Master put on his brown cloak.

"Master Obi Wan, what's going on?"

He turned back to her only briefly as he set his light saber in his belt.

"A disturbance in the Force, someone needs my assistance."

Ahsoka looked at him with interest.

"Is that what you do when you leave this place during the day? Rescue people in the middle of the desert?"

A wry smile crossed the old master's face then turned to her.

"That, amongst other things. You could come with me if you want."

The Togruta got up and stretched feeling her trusty light sabers at her side.

"Eh, what the heck? It's been awhile since I've really gotten around."

* * *

For the first time in a really long while, Ahsoka was surprised to see the great urgency on Obi Wan's face. She had only seen him look like that if it was a matter of life or death, which it technically could be for the person they were trying to help. Still, it was strange.

They had hurried as fast as they could through the desert and sand dunes, it all looked the same to Ahsoka but they were pretty familiar to Obi Wan. They stopped when they heard a strange call in the distance.

"What was that?"

Obi Wan looked even graver as he put up his brown hood.

"Tusken Raiders, more commonly known as Sand People by the locals. This is not good, we have to hurry."

At that insistence, Ahsoka tried her best to hurry along with him. As they came up one of the small hills of rocks and sand, Ahsoka saw exactly what they had come to find.

A couple of unusual looking characters dressed in brown and armed with what seemed to be blunted staffs, were taking a look through the red speeder for whatever was there.

Off to the side on the other side of the rock, a person was lying there motionless.

Ahsoka turned to the Jedi Master.

"What should we do? We could take the three of them."

The cloaked Obi Wan shook his head.

"No, there's a way for us to get out this without fighting."

He titled his head up, took a deep breath, and released a rather unusual and unfamiliar sounding call.

Nevertheless, the Tuskens seemed to recognize it and bolted away from the red speeder as fast as they could.

Ahsoka turned to the Jedi Master.

"What was that?"

The old Jedi just turned in front of him with a smile.

"Let's just say living around here, you learn a few tricks. Now, we better see if he's alright."

He? Ahsoka hadn't noticed that the person knocked out was a male, but it might have been the distance. She felt a sinking suspicion that Obi Wan hadn't told her everything, but she pushed this aside as she followed her master's former master as he went down closer to the boy.

She froze in her tracks as soon as she saw him.

He was still unconscious as Obi Wan checked him over, but Ahsoka's mind was reeling at the sight. Aside from the obvious farm clothes, the blonder hair, and the lack of the scar around the eye; this boy could be a clone of her old master! Well, not a complete clone as he looked younger than Anakin when she saw him last, but still the resemblance was astonishing.

Obi Wan finished his examination and looked up at Ahsoka, seeing the utter surprise and wonder in her face. And knowing very well he was going to have some explaining to do soon.

"Ahsoka?"

The Togruta didn't take her eyes of the boy.

"Obi Wan, who is he?"

Obi Wan looked ready to open his mouth, but his eyes was caught by something hidden to the side and Ahsoka noticed this as well when there was a mechanical noise coming from it.

He addressed her head on for a moment.

"I'll explain, but I think we have other things to deal with first."

The Jedi Master turned to the cave, lifting his brown hood and saw the gleam of silver blue and light that mixed red and blue.

"Hello there."

A couple of beeps sounded, that sounded pretty familiar to Ahsoka.

He gestured to the droid with his finger.

"Come here my little friend."

A response of another couple beeps came at that.

"Don't be afraid."

Another succession of beeps, this time Ahsoka was getting a sinking feeling she knew exactly who those beeps belonged to.

The old Jedi turned to the unconscious young man and waved it off.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right."

The little droid slowly came out of the small cave and Ahsoka lit up in understanding.

"R2?!"

R2 D2 turned his head towards the Togruta, issuing a series of excited beeps.

She gestured to herself.

"It's me! Ahsoka Tano, remember?"

By the succession of quick excited beeps and the way the droid quickly rolled over to the teenager, it looked like he did remember her VERY well.

She crouched down to hug the droid, though more worn it was still the silver blue droid that had saved her and her master's skins.

"Oh, I missed you! Nice to see somethings are still around that I know."

At that, the young man began to shift and was waking up. Ahsoka got closer to this familiar stranger as Obi Wan helped the young lad.

"Rest easy, my son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece."

The young man's eyes opened in relief. Ahsoka noticed with a pang of surprise that his eyes were the exact shade of blue that Anakin's were. Then he looked up at Obi Wan while squinting through those eyes.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you."

Ahsoka turned to the older man with a look that said _'Ben?'_. He waved her off for the moment that said _'Later'_. He turned back to the young man.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly."

R2 beeped in agreement as Ahsoka stepped out of the hug she had given the droid.

Obi Wan helped the young man to his feet.

"Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

It seemed like the unnamed boy was still a little unsure of his feet and sat on a rock to regain his thoughts then gestured to R2 D2.

"Oh, this little droid."

R2 started his beeps again, at which Ahsoka turned her attention back to this boy Luke.

"How do you know R2?"

Luke answered the question, then looked at the Togruta with great curiosity and some confusion.

"My Uncle Owen and I purchased him yesterday from Jawas. The one we bought had a bad motivator so we were able to trade for this one. Unfortunately, this little guy is going to get me in a lot of trouble for this. I'm sorry, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

Ahsoka shook her head, still a little unsure of herself around this young man.

"I haven't."

Obi Wan took a moment to look between the two. In his mind, a memory of another meeting flashed, one that took place long before the Clone Wars. Another meeting of a Padawan and a Force sensitive that seemed destined to learn the Jedi arts. A meeting between two people that seemed destined to meet.

He smiled and gestured from the boy to Ahsoka.

"Ah yes, I suppose that introductions are in order. Luke Skywalker, meet Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

**V.E. Okay, longest chapter for this yet! Hopefully this will tie you over for a while, because it will be a long time before I update again. College, what can you do?**

**Please know my efforts and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**V.E.: I know, I know. It's been a long time and I left you at a cliffhanger point. As someone once reviewed to me, cliffhangers are evil except when you're the ones using them. **

**To answer a question posed in a guest review, yes Yoda will still be teaching Luke. I've perceived Ahsoka as like an intermediate Master between Obi Wan and Yoda. As a Padawan, she can teach Luke things she knows over the next couple of years of their friendship in the rebellion (which I will not really be writing about, since my knowledge of the Stars Wars universe is restricted to the movies and the TV series). Since she is currently still angry against the Jedi Order, she won't become a Jedi kKight at this time. Whether she becomes one in the future of this fic is up to me.**

**Also, like I said, I will be changing some of the dialogue; partially because of my knowledge of both trilogies and the other because Ahsoka is there with her own experiences. In another note, don't expect a definite length for chapters. Depends on what I'm covering.**

**Still, I know you guys are impatient for this chapter and my procrastination is not helping things along (plus I have other stories with other rabid reviewers). In this case in point, I think I'll just skip the disclaimer this time around.**

* * *

If Obi Wan had told Ahsoka that this kid was Palpatine's illegitimate son who had been raised by circus people and had been until this point traveling around with space pirates, she couldn't have been more surprised.

She didn't move, think, speak, or even breathe.

_Luke Skywalker._

Perhaps she should have seen this coming, with him looking so much like her Master, but hearing the name 'Skywalker' was something she never expected to hear ever again within this twisted future.

She just kept staring at this boy in complete utter shock. Memories of her Master flashing to the forefront of her mind; Anakin teaching her a new light saber technique, Anakin tinkering around with one of his ships with R2 at his side, Anakin giving her an approving smile for a job well done.

The look of hurt on Anakin's face as she walked away the Order, the last time she ever saw him.

But this boy wasn't Anakin. Ahsoka knew this like she knew the two suns of Tatooine made the planet twice as hot as any other planet she visited or that Tarkin was a sleemo. This boy was younger, more innocent, less likely to know anything of the Jedi or the Force.

Then why did she get the feeling that she never wanted to let this boy out of her sight?

Luke, on the other hand, was not so stunned by the introduction and held his hand out to the Togruta to shake.

"Pleased to meet you."

Unfortunetely, Ahsoka was still frozen with her thoughts at that.

The teenage boy was quite puzzled at her non responsiveness. Obi Wan cleared his throat, startling Ahsoka out of her stupor and caused her to shake the blond boy's hand.

"Oh, uh, you too."

After their hands' release, Luke still looked at her rather strangely, causing her gaze to turn downcast.

Obi Wan fought a small smile at the exchange and turned his attention to Luke, nodding towards R2.

"Now that we have that sorted out, what is it you were saying about this droid Luke?"

Remembering his initial question, Luke broke out of observing the Togruta and turned back to Obi Wan, his full attention fixed on the old man.

"Oh right. I think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

Ahsoka's head turned back up at his words, her lips quirked in amused smirk as she glanced at said silver blue droid. Yes, R2 was certainly one of a kind droid.

Luke didn't notice the former's actions, as he kept his questioning gaze on the old Jedi Master.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Ahsoka's white birthmarks on her face raised themselves just as Obi Wan's eyebrows went up, an unnamable emotion crossing his facial features.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time."

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead."

Obi Wan hastily corrected him, nodding to the blue sky when that was done.

"Oh, he's not dead, not yet."

Luke's face narrowed in complete interest.

"You know him?"

Obi Wan lit up with a smile at that.

"Well of course I know him. He's me!"

Ahsoka had to stifle a laugh at the red blush of embarrassment that was making its way on Luke's face before he reigned it in , followed by R2's beeps and Obi Wan's next words.

"I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh before you were born."

Luke gestured to R2 at that.

"Well, then the droid does belong to you."

Ahsoka spoke up with confusion.

"But R2 didn't belong to Master Obi Wan, he belonged to…."

She trailed off, the hurt of the memories catching up to her. She was starting to realize this was going to be a more common thing, especially with Luke the look alike nearby.

Luke glanced back at the ex Padawan questioningly until Obi Wan spoke up.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. No, he isn't mine. The most that can be said is that he belonged to a great friend of mine once. Very interesting this all happens now."

Before Luke could ask what was so interesting about this, a loud howl of something Ahsoka couldn't name was sounded, causing Obi Wan and Luke to look up alertly. The older man got up quickly.

"I think we'd better get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back and in greater numbers."

Before the three could follow the old Jedi's lead and head for safety, R2 beeped frequently, causing both Luke and Ahsoka to turn around to the little droid. Luke started as he realized what the droid wanted.

"3PO."

Ahsoka looked at Luke in utter surprise.

"He's here too?"

Luke nodded, looking at the Togruta with some suspicion.

"Yeah, he kind of came with R2. How do you know about these droids anyway?"

Ahsoka inclined her head toward where R2's head had turned.

"Long story, let's just save 3PO first."

Though not looking happy about it, Luke did do as she suggested and the both of them along with Obi Wan headed toward the place where the golden droid lay. An arm of his was separate from his body which Luke picked up as him and Ahsoka walked over to C3PO who was sitting up due to Obi Wan's assistance.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step."

Ahsoka spoke after that, kneeling directly across from where the droid was sitting up.

"3PO, are you alright?"

The golden robot looked at her questioningly, at least his voice sounded confused.

"I'm sorry miss, but how do you know my name? I don't believe we've met before."

Ahsoka's eyes were widened in disbelief.

"But we do….how did….?"

R2 beeped in frequently at that, causing Ahsoka to glance at the little astromech droid.

C3PO chimed in after those beeps.

"Mind wipe? What's this about a….wait a minute, I am not a golden blabber mouth that can't keep a secret if my activation depended on it!"

Ahsoka nodded her head at that. She was well aware on droid memory wipes and without Anakin to stop them, it was doubtful that C3PO would remember anything prior to it including her.

"Oh, that explains it."

Only moderately listening to the discussion going on, Luke was facing the golden droid.

"Well, can you stand? We gotta get out of here before the Sand People return."

The golden bot's pessimism showed through, his head inkling toward Luke at the end of his words.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on Master Luke. There's no sense of you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

R2 beeped a little sadly at that.

Luke wasn't in the means of accepting that though.

"No you're not, what kind of talk is that?"

Ahsoka nodded to 3PO in agreement.

"I'm inclined to agree with him."

Obi Wan helped the golden droid up with Luke's support.

"Quickly, they're on the move."

At that, the two supported the golden droid on his walk to the speeder while Ahsoka sprinted briskly after them with R2 rolling behind her.

* * *

Getting to Obi Wan's house was quicker this time, due to the assistance of Luke's speeder.

Looking at the outside, Ahsoka was aware of how isolated the Jedi Master's house was, but she suspected that was probably how Obi Wan liked it. It was a little similar to the house she had seen in her dream, but not really the same. Still, it was better than just living in a cave.

As the group reached the outside of the house, Obi Wan opened to the door and pointed inside, gesturing at look.

"You go on inside Luke. You'll find some tools to fix the droid in there."

The blonde boy looked at the old man questioningly, supporting C3PO with his right arm and shoulder alone.

"You're not coming in?"

Obi Wan smiled and nodded his head a little to that.

"Oh, I'll be in in a minute. I have some things to discuss with Ahsoka out here. Privately."

Luke didn't seem like he wanted to miss the conversation, but he ultimately did as asked and went inside the house with 3PO.

After they were out of sight, Obi Wan turned to R2. He shot the little silver blue droid a firm look, to which R2 seemed to understand at several beeps. The astromech droid rolled through the door, after which it closed leaving the Jedi Master and ex Padawan alone in the outside.

Ahsoka turned to Obi Wan, with a very accusing (and very angered) face.

"OBI WAN!"

The old man held up his hands in surrender, a little bit sacred of ex Padawan's anger.

"For the record, I was going to tell you about him! Eventually."

Ahsoka didn't look so pacified.

"Obi Wan, who is he?"

Obi Wan sighed, giving up.

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

Ahsoka's blue eyes could have cut diamonds if they could.

"Who. Is. He?!"

At that, all of things the old man had kept secret in his heart for years came out.

"He's Anakin's son Ahsoka!"

And that closed the ex Padawan's mouth, her face morphing from anger to utter shock.

At first, she wasn't entirely sure what where the words that came out of Obi Wan's mouth. Then she realized she knew exactly what Obi Wan said, she was just stunned at them. For the second time that day, she was surprised she didn't breathe.

Eventually, she did require oxygen and her mouth opened slightly. No word came out as her mind was at a raging war with itself, whether it was true or not.

Obi Wan looked at the young Togruta with great concern.

"Ahsoka?"

She didn't respond at all, unlike when she and Luke had been formally introduced. Her mind was still at war, all of her memories past and present rushing through her between Anakin and Luke.

Obi Wan tried again, his voice as gentle as could be.

"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka broke out of her thoughts at that, looking at Obi Wan with utter disbelief.

"How? How could Anakin have a son and….?"

Understanding flitted across her features as she aimed a steady look at Obi Wan. There was only woman Anakin, in Ahsoka's experience, cared about _that_ way.

"Padme was his mother, wasn't she?"

Obi Wan spoke then, not surprised she figured it out. She was close enough to her Master to realize those kinds of things.

"It was after Anakin died and the Empire was formed. Until then, I had thought they might be married, but didn't know for sure until Padme confirmed it before she died. She was dying and they needed to operate to save Luke."

Ahsoka looked up at that.

"From the wounds she had?"

Obi Wan nodded grimly to that.

"Yes. She didn't last long after that. I was worried that Sidious and Vader would come after Luke if they knew that Anakin was his father. I brought him here to his step uncle and aunt for safety. I've been watching over him as the crazy hermit 'Ben Kenobi' ever since."

His gaze was gentle as she was reeling, her mind still trying to process.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

Ahsoka held up a hand to stop him, her head focused at the ground.

"Don't. Just….I want some time to think about this if you don't mind."

Obi Wan was still for a moment before nodding curtly.

"As you wish."

After that was said, he headed to his home's door and went inside, leaving Ahsoka to her thoughts.

It took her a couple of minutes, a lot pacing around, and some Jedi techniques into calming down before Ahsoka could say she was calm enough to handle….whatever was supposed to come next. She still had a lot of questions, but those could wait until later. After she saw Luke more and made sure this really wasn't some crazy Force induced dream.

She steeled herself and walked into the small home. Walking in, she eventually found the group. Obi Wan was seated across from Luke, who was currently working on fixing C3PO's arm. R2 was apart from the small humanoid like group.

She decided to stand over by R2, who beeped quietly at seeing her again. She stroke the silver blue head with a smile.

"Hey Artooie."

She turned her head to where Luke and Obi Wan were having a conversation, content at the moment to just observe.

Luke and Obi Wan spared her a glance at her in acknowledgement of her return before Luke went on.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Ahsoka's white birthmarks (in substitution of the human eyebrows) went up at an alarming rate at the obvious lie. Thankfully, Obi Wan went on to correct that.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke's interest was clear as he focused on the old Jedi Master.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

It was weird to hear something Ahsoka had experienced on a day to day basis until recently, talked about as if it was just another piece of history. Though, her present was technically nineteen years old at least. She just listened as Obi Wan talked again and was surprised when he inclined his head toward her.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father. Ahsoka was a Jedi Padawan, one in training to become a knight and yet to undergo the trials."

Ahsoka shot a very even look at the old man.

"I left the Order, remember Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan nodded wearily to that.

"Oh believe me, it wasn't something one could easily forget Ahsoka."

Luke turned an interested and confused look toward her. No doubt because she looked younger than he did.

"You were in the Jedi Order? But you look younger than I do!"

Ahsoka turned her gaze onto her master's son.

"It's a long story that I don't want to talk about right now. Let's just say I'm older than I look, okay?"

Luke seem taken back by the ex Padawan's bitterness. Obi Wan caught Luke's eye.

"Ahsoka had a painful experience with the old Jedi Counsel, I'm inclined to agree with her about digging up that story. But before she left, she accompanied your father and I on some rather dangerous and important missions."

At that, she was very glad that Obi Wan didn't elaborate how close she was to them. She wasn't ready to handle that with Luke yet. If ever.

Luke glanced down at that, all of a sudden solemn.

"I wish I could have known him."

That pang of sadness in his voice snapped the bitterness out of Ahsoka's mind. Suddenly, it struck her about the longing in his voice. So much like Anakin's, but he didn't know anything about his father. Without a father, Anakin sort of became like a pseudo parent/sibling to Ahsoka. She would know more about him then his own son ever would.

Obi Wan spoke at that, a smile and twinkle of days gone by.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend."

Ahsoka broke into the conversation questioningly at this

"But Master Obi Wan, you said Anakin didn't fly, what Anakin did was suicide."

That set off a round of coughs and a discrete attempt to hide his slight embarrassment, with Luke looking at him questioningly.

"Well...I've never been exactly one for flying. And Anakin was known for his…rather daring maneuvers."

He got up as if remembering something.

"Which reminds me, I have something here for you."

He walked over to the mall chest next to R2, the little droid beeping at that. Going through the chest, he went on.

"Your father would have wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you follow old Obi Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

Ahsoka recognized the light saber Obi Wan took out of the chest and admired for a couple fo moments, more often than not she had to be looking for it because her Master would lose it.

_Anakin's lightsaber._

C3PO spoke up then, startling Ahsoka. She had quite forgotten he was even there.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me I'll close down for a while."

Luke gave a small nod to that.

"Sure, go ahead."

At that, the golden protocol droid faced forward and stopped all movement.

Obi Wan came over with the old light saber as Luke stood up and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

Obi Wan showed it to him then handed it to the young man carefully, R2 beeping in wahta seemed to be excitement to Ahsoka.

"It's your father's light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster."

At that, Luke ignited the blade of blue light, entrancing the youth. Ahsoka couldn't help to stifle the smile at the amazement on Luke's face.

Obi Wan took his chance then to sit down, as Luke was occupied with playing with the weapon.

"A more elegant weapon for a civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice of the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

Deactivating his light saber, Luke sat down next to the old Jedi with solemn expression from earlier back.

"How did my father die?"

Ahsoka cringed at the question, the reality of that statement still sinking into her mind.

Obi Wan answered as gravely as Ahsoka felt.

"A young Jedi now named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine I took on after Ahsoka left and eventually turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destory the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."

As it was the first time she heard that story, it kind of made sense to Ahsoka yet she felt that wasn't all there was to it. For example, the first time Obi Wan neglected to mention Luke's existence. She couldn't help but get the feeling that while Obi Wan was telling the truth, it wasn't necessarily the whole truth.

She brought herself back to the present to what Obi Wan was saying now.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Luke's face once more came alive with curiosity.

"The Force?"

Ahsoka watched the blonde of youth with some amusement as Obi Wan explained something she had known since she was a youngling to a boy around the age of a Padawan.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field made up of all living things; it surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

Luke seemed to be drinking all this up until R2 interrupted with his familiar beeps, causing Obi Wan to turn his attention to the droid. Walking over to the droid to pat it on the cylindrical head, he left Luke to get back to fixing 3PO's arm.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you're here for and where you come from."

Luke gave his words as he still focused on 3PO's golden arm, while the blue hologram was starting to come to life in Ahsoka's eyes.

"I saw part of the message and…."

Obi Wan's interruption caused Luke to turn around at the hologram.

"I seem to have found it."

The image became more focused, into the image of a beautiful young woman around Luke's age, cloaked in what seemed to be a white dress. Once more, Ahsoka found there was something about the woman that was strangely familiar to the ex Padawan. She listened as the young woman went on.

_"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory system of this R2 unit, my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan, this is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

As the last words were said, the blue hologram died away as it seemed like she was placing something somewhere. Luke still stared at the place where it had once been, while Obi Wan leaned back into his chair.

Ahsoka was the one to break the silence this time.

"Who was she?"

Obi Wan answered her.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, she represents her planet in the Senate."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at a connection, remembering an old Senator that was a good friend of Padme's.

"Any relation to Bail Organa?"

The old Jedi knight nodded at that.

"His adopted daughter, I believe. Still, this is indeed dire news."

Ahsoka fell silent, understanding the old Master's graveness.

Obi Wan turned to find Luke's attention still fixated and caught his gaze, giving hism asmile.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me and Ahsoka to Alderaan."

Ahsoka was just as shocked as Luke, though for quite different reasons. She was suddenly struck by the idea that this Obi Wan might be an imposter. She knew very well the rules of Jedi and the limits made on a person's age (Anakin was a special case and even that was a hard sell). To train someone this old, the Jedi Council (Mace Windu in particular) would be rolling in their graves right now if they knew what Obi Wan was doing.

Luke, however, was the first to voice his thoughts, getting up and walking away.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan, I better get home. It's late, I'm in trouble as it it….."

Obi Wan turned and spoke to stop him, nodding his head to Ahsoka when she came up in the conversation.

"I need your help Luke, she needs your help. I'm getting to old for this sort of thing and I doubt this is something Ahsoka could handle on her own. No offense, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka glanced at Obi Wan.

"I didn't say I was coming either."

Obi Wan gave a pleading look to her.

"Do me this one last favor Ahsoka, then you can go upon your way with your mission."

Ahsoka considered it then nodded her head.

"Alright, just this one."

Luke turned back to Obi Wan, the two seemingly locked in a stalemate. Finally, Luke broke it.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

Obi Wan spoke his usual serious tone.

"That's your uncle talking."

That reminded Luke of the trouble he was in.

"Oh, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?"

Obi Wan still gazed at Luke solemnly.

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

The young man shook his head at that and stood in the doorway, the old light saber still in his hands.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead, you guys can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

Obi Wan accepted this with a nod, disappointment a hint on his face.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course."

Luke nodded to that as Ahsoka was aware of the disappointment that was on her mind. She didn't want to leave Luke, it felt like she was letting go of what was left of her Master with that.

But if he didn't want to accompany them, that was that. They couldn't force him to accompany them, it was a decision he had to make all on his own.

* * *

**V.E.: All…..done. Why is it these chapters are getting longer?**

**Please just review. I really need some encouragement after this feat.**


	5. Chapter 4

**V.E.: Hi yah everyone! Did ya miss me?**

**(Numerous guns loaded and aimed at the nonchalant writer for being late with the next chapter of this fic.)**

**(Holding up her hands) Okay, okay, just hear me out! Plus if you kill me, you'll never get the next chapter. I've stated before I have a lot to do with college, plus I have other stories going on at the moment. And don't get me started on my laziness, which no one on this site can claim they have never had.**

**Still, I am really ready to get back to writing more about Ahsoka and Luke. Even though I know that this isn't a particularly happy chapter for our current leading male. And of course, Chewie will make his appearance now while Han will be coming in the next chapter.**

**Unfortunetely, I couldn't really see adding Lux. At least not in the New Hope Arc. Maybe I'll give a mention to him later though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Roll chapter.**

* * *

On the second time on Luke's speeder, it struck Ahsoka how uncomfortable it was being next to the two droids. Being between two metal figures in the back of anything was not very comfortable, but the speeder was rather small so there wasn't a lot of options for where she could really sit.

So when they saw the smoke in the distance and went to check it out, she was glad to get out of the uncomfortable position she was in. That was until she saw what was smoking.

It was an enormous transport, unlike anything she had ever really seen (and she had seen some pretty big ships before), all big and completely simple in outward design. When she looked at it strangely, Obi Wan told her it was designed to deal with traveling in the conditions of Tatooine. Still, it did not look good smoking and obviously ransacked, as indicated by the many blaster marks.

The tiny passengers of this enormous vessel were even worse of as many of them seemed to have dragged outside and shot brutally and efficiently. The Jawas, as Obi Wan called them, were strange little things whose bodies were covered by dark brown robes similar to Jedi's. As she looked around the wreckage, she also saw that there was some metal scraps and droid parts that were tossed about in a haphazard way.

Maybe it was just part of her experience from fighting on a day to day basis, but this felt like a military operation. As a matter of fact, these blast fire shots reminded her a lot of the ones she had seen Rex and the others do while in combat. She cringed as she remembered the information she learned about the Clones, now Storm Troopers, from Obi Wan.

Still, she wasn't the only one to think sadly as R2 beeped as 3PO made a few steps toward the bodies.

Up ahead of her, Luke was walking back to Obi Wan after examining the surroundings, trying to stick something into the sand at the end.

"It looks like the Sand People all right, there's gaffi sticks, bantha tracks, it's just I've never heard them hitting anything this big before."

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel her gut tell her that that wasn't right and the old Jedi seemed to think so too as he walked slowly around the wreckage.

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side, Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers."

As Obi Wan reached him, Luke's eyes were focused as if realizing something, but his voice confused as to not realizing everything.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO."

Obi Wan took that by clapping his shoulder and turning him around toward the obvious blast markings on the transporter.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Storm Troopers are so precise."

Ahsoka watched as Luke turned around, looking at the wreckage that didn't make sense to him.

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"

Then the blonde teenager looked up, right at where 3PO and R2 were standing. He stared walking toward Obi Wan, getting more panicked as he went on.

"If they traced the robots here they might have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back….home."

Luke took on a sprint toward the speeder as Obi Wan called out to him, going past Ahsoka.

"Wait, Luke it's too dangerous!"

Ahsoka called out to Luke as he reached his speeder.

"You might as well be going up there and asking them to kill you! Luke!"

But Luke didn't hear her (or didn't acknowledge it) as he climbed into the speeder and started it up, taking off at a great speed.

Ahsoka called to him again.

"LUKE!"

Obi Wan crept up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go."

Ahsoka turned her furious blue eyes to the Jedi Master's passive ones.

"But he's….."

Obi Wan stood firm and spoke calmly.

"He's made his decision, Ahsoka. Besides, I think he need this."

Ahsoka was stung by the small rebuke, still furious at this decision, but she sighed in acceptance.

"So what do we do now?"

Obi Wan gestured to the Jawa corpses around them, even now R2 and 3PO were looking at them in more detail.

"We wait. In the meantime, we can give these poor creatures the proper rites."

XXX

Gathering the Jawas wasn't that much of a problem. Still, the rites of cremation reminded her of some of the Jedi funerals she had been to as a youngling. Back then, she hadn't realized the finality of when a body was put into the flames. But she knew that that person was once again one with the Force.

She stood in meditative silence as C3PO came over with the last body for the funeral pile. But then her head perked up as she heard the telltale sound of an engine. She turned to find Luke's speeder back again and slowing down to stop at their location.

The young man who got out of the speeder wasn't the frantic youth that hurried back to his home, clinging to hope. No, this person took slow painstakingly deliberate steps and hung his head down with sorrow.

He passed her without looking at her. She was unsure whether to call his name or reach out to him, they really hadn't that much familiarity with each other. Seeing him walk up toward Obi Wan, she decided to let the old Jedi Master handle this; he knew Luke better and he could probably understand losing people better than she could.

Obi Wan did so as he faced Luke with the youth's face still downcast.

"There's nothing you could have done Luke. You'd have killed too and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Obi Wan was obviously not good at giving pep talks, it reminded of her of some of Anakin's attempts at trying to make her feel better but failed miserably. But Luke didn't seem to notice that as his head came back up and he stared Obi Wan right in the eye.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

Obi Wan solemnly put his hand on Luke's shoulder and turned him around, not a word spoken.

Ahsoka walked up to them and spoke to Luke.

"Just so you know, it isn't going to be easy. And if you're anything like your father, you'll probably see that sooner than you think."

Luke's eyes sparked a bit at the mention, but Ahsoka simply turned and walked over to the droids. He turned to the older Jedi.

"Give her time. Just like you, Ahsoka also has to work through something right now."

* * *

Traveling to Mos Eisley wasn't that bad, just rather boring. There wasn't much to look at on Tatooine, so she kept most of the ride facing forward and trying to ignore of the uncomfortableness of being between the two droids again. It didn't help that 3PO was going off again and R2 was answering back in beeps. From what she understood of what they were saying, it seemed like they were having a typical conversation/argument.

Along with this, she had also put on a cloak she had gotten from Obi Wan back at his home. She took it when Obi Wan explained how she might stick out in people's minds. Now her Togrutan features were covered and so was her face if she kept her head downcast.

They only stopped once during the ride, as they came to the cliff overlooking the settlements. Obi Wan's words warned them cautiously.

"_Mos Eisley space port, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."_

Though Ahsoka felt some of the places she had seen weren't that much better, she did agree with Obi Wan's statement to be cautious.

Now they were currently waiting to be identified and let through by the Strom Troopers. She kept her gaze on the surrounding as to not look at the obvious white suits.

Still, the surroundings weren't that bad. There were so many creatures and droids that she had never seen before. Looking at it more, Ahsoka couldn't help but think that this place was probably very much like where her master had grown up before the Temple. She made a mental note to ask Obi Wan more about it when they had the chance.

Finally, a Strom Trooper spoke.

"How long have you had these droids?"

Luke calmly replied to the inquiry.

"About three or four seasons."

Obi Wan chimed in, trying to come off as unimportant.

"They're for sale if you want them."

The white suited solider didn't sound amused.

"Let me see your identification."

Obi Wan smiled, waving his hand.

"You don't need to see his identification."

Ahsoka smirked as her head was down, seeing the old Jedi mind trick at work.

"We don't need to see his identification."

Obi Wan took it another step, repeating the same hand gesture.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

Obi Wan nodded slightly.

"He can go about his business."

The trooper spoke to Luke.

"You can go about your business."

Obi Wan spoke once more as the clone trooper walked away.

"Move along."

The Storm Trooper made the go on gesture with his hand.

"Move along, move along."

The young Jedi in training didn't need to be told that again as the engine was started up and they rode away from the military troops.

When they got far enough away, Luke parked the speeder and C3PO commented as a Jawa got close to the speeder.

"I can' aide by those Jawas, disgusting creatures."

Ahsoka didn't really pay attention to this, it was best to tune out what 3PO saying most of the time from what Padme had told her.

Luke shooed the Jawa away and turned back to them in relief and confusion.

"I can't believe we got by those troops, I thought we were dead."

Ahsoka bit back a laugh at Luke's cluelessness as Obi Wan answered calmly.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

Ahsoka added good naturedly at that.

"Too bad it doesn't work on droids, fighting the battle droids would have been so much easier."

Luke just nodded in acceptance, just accepting it for now. Then he looked at the cantina Obi Wan had made their destination, his voice full of doubt.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?'

Obi Wan answered with a decided nod.

"Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here, but watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

Ahsoka shrugged this off.

"Kind of reminds me of that time when Master Plo and I went to go find Boba. If this anything like that cantina, I think I'll be fine."

Obi Wan winced painfully at that memory.

"Just try to be subtle."

"Can do. Don't do it often, but I can."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, remembering the similarities between master and student.

Luke just took in the conversation, too focused on the present concerns to ask about past dealings.

"I'm ready for anything."

Ahsoka's blue eyes rolled under her hood at his confidence as they made their way to the entrance of the bar. She could also hear 3PO urging on R2 behind her and the astromech droid's little beeps.

_Yep, he's related to Skyguy alright._

The cantina certainly was filled with interesting characters. Some races she recognized, some seemed familiar but she couldn't place a name to, and there were some she couldn't identify. The band playing seemed repetitive, but it wasn't a bad tune. Overall, it was just a place to stop by and relax with a drink or a smoke. It wasn't as fancy or colorful as some other cantinas she had been to, but it was kind of homey, for this planet at least.

Obi Wan had immediately gone to talk to someone while she and Luke still lingered in the doorway with the droids. They took their steps together until the manager called out to them, gesturing to the droids.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here!"

Luke seemed confused at that.

"What?"

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside, we don't want them here.'

Ahsoka bit her lip down in some anger as Luke spoke closely to C3PO.

"Why don't you wait out by the speeder, we don't want any trouble."

C3PO agreed in his regular tone.

"I heartily agree with you sir."

The golden bot turned around and R2 went with him, Ahsoka sorry to see the little blue and white droid go.

Ahsoka accompanied Luke up to the bar table as Obi Wan was talking to another person there, inquiring about what they were looking for. Luke seemed to settle right in to the table, but unlike him Ahsoka didn't want a drink. She entered the table more down the line, away from the other two. She bumped into her neighbor.

"Oops, sorry."

The Wookie that was her neighbor, simply spoke his language, but that made her stop, once more encountering something familiar.

"Wait…Chewbacca?"

Chewbacca sounded surprised as Ahsoka gestured to herself.

"It's me, Ahsoka Tano! Remember, from the Trandoshan Hunt?"

Luckily, Chewbacca remembered her like R2 did and made a great sound of pleasure as he squeezed her into a very tight Wookie hug.

She laughed shallowly, her hood coming off in the hug but at the variety of aliens and humans at the bar, she wasn't given that many strange looks.

"I'm glad to see you too big guy, but I don't really have the time to catch up right now."

The Wookie let her go, he sounded a bit puzzled.

"I'm looking for a pilot who can take me and some friends to Alderaan. And judging by Obi Wan's expression earlier, I'd say we're not having that much luck."

Chewbacca's language turned excited, Ahsoka started smiling, and not even noticing the discussion Luke and Obi Wan were getting themselves into.

"You know someone?"

Chewbacca nodded, talking excitedly.

"Well, if you're a part of the ship's crew, I'd definitely feel safer."

Chewbacca made a noise of happiness and Ahsoka nodded.

"Sounds great, just let me tell them and…."

But before Ahoska could finish that sentence, the familiar sound of a light saber sounded and she turned her head in its direction. Obi Wan battled the two troublemakers that had been hassling them with his weapon, cutting off the offender's arm as Luke was pushed to the side.

The old man calmly disabled the light saber as Luke watched in stupor.

Ahsoka sighed as the music went back to normal and Chewbacca followed her, her tone irritated as she spoke to the old Jedi Master.

"I thought you said we were going to be subtle."

Obi Wan replied as he helped Luke to his feet (who insisted he was fine).

"Change of plans, now we really need a pilot."

Ahsoka smiled and gestured to the Wookie behind her.

"That I can help with. Chewbacca here helped me out years ago when I was captured by Trandoshans. He serves on a ship that he thinks could probably help us, depending."

Obi Wan's voice almost dead panned.

"Let me guess; depending on how nice my manners are and how big our pocketbook is?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"I don't know about the manners, but I really hope you got some serious credits for this Obi Wan."

* * *

**V.E.: UUHHH, STUPID LOADING GLITCHES! It took forever for me to get to these scenes. Don't worry, I'll try and do the next ones better. Nice to know that this won't keep getting longer though, or at least it didn't feel that long to me.**

**Please review. Makes me happy. Helps my view to updating particular stories. SUCH AS THIS ONE.**


	6. Chapter 5

**V.E.: Well, I hope you guys are still here. Just so you know, it's not easy being a fan fiction writer, particularly one who has more than one project going on right now (although one is close to winding down). And this is a rather big project. I have do the New Hope Arc, going back to the past, Empire Strikes Back with some scenes from the past mixed, Return of the Jedi, and back to the future(possibly, haven't decided whether I will do that).**

**Adding to that, I need to figure out how Ahsoka's presence will make an impact on the main storyline. Though I have to admit, like all of you I am probably looking forward to getting to the Vadar scenes especially when he and Ahsoka meet.**

**Again, know that my knowledge of the Star Wars universe is limited to the movies and the show. So please, be a little generous that I'll have some huge time gaps in the storyline in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you're really going to being that up on this site?**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano had not had the best experiences with smugglers, in particular a certain pirate smuggler by the name of Hondo Ohnaka. The last time she had seen him, he was about to sell her off until she escaped and he needed help to get away from Count Dooku. Even before then, she hadn't really liked him.

So when Chewbacca explained that his ship was a smuggling vessel, she hadn't exactly been thrilled. Still, she knew their options were limited and Obi Wan said it was probably easier this way.

So she sat for some minutes(the band still playing its tune even though not too long ago Obi Wan had pulled out his light saber and maimed a couple of guys in this place), waiting with Luke and Obi Wan with the shaggy Wookie on the other side of the table, when the captain finally arrived.

He seemed to be a human in his mid to late twenties, he definitely looked older than her and Luke. Brown hair, brown cynical eyes, and simple garbs (dark brown pants with utility belt , off white shirt, and a black vest) that seemed like he could be anything aside from the blaster at his side which he would reach at a moment's notice; he definitely looked unassuming but had a cocky sort of air. Considering what the Wookie had said about possible payment, this guy was definitely someone who wouldn't budge for anything except for credits.

At the same time, she couldn't help but feel that this was the sort of guy her Master would have probably gotten along with. Or at least they could trade stories pretty well, if he was as good a pilot Chewbacca was. If he could find common ground with Hondo and Tarkin (sleemo that he was, Ahsoka was sure Anakin Skywalker could have gotten along with just about anyone.

The hardened smuggler wasted no time introducing himself and getting down to business, gesturing to Ahsoka at the last sentence.

"Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me that you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system. And apparently, he likes you so I should hear you out."

Ahsoka smiled at the nickname (storing it away for later) before Obi Wan began speaking.

"Yes indeed, if it's a fast ship."

Han Solo looked a bit offended at that.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

Obi Wan simply shook his head as Ahsoka and Luke were regulated to role of bystanders for the moment.

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs."

Obi Wan didn't show any recognition before Ahsoka pretended to think about.

"Hhm…..sorry, don't think I've ever heard of it."

Han Solo continued, from her viewpoint trying to impressive his potential customers with the good part of resume (that he had some pretty big mess ups, Ahsoka didn't doubt but knew he probably wouldn't admit it).

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

Obi Wan answered, his tone leaving no room for questions.

"Only passengers; myself, the boy and the girl, two droids, and _no questions asked_."

That got Solo to smile smugly, piqued in almost interest as he answered.

"What is this, some kind of local trouble?"

Obi Wan just responded in a calm enough tone.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

That didn't seem to faze the smuggler at all as he spoke.

"Well, that's the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra."

A moment later, the captain named his price.

"Ten thousand, all in advance."

Luke and Ahsoka responded together in equal disbelief at the amount of money demanded.

"Ten thousand?!"

Obi Wan looked at his two young charges as Luke added on to it.

"We could almost buy our own ship for that?"

Han looked at Luke, continuing in his cocky manner.

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?"

Luke leaned forward, not backing down.

"You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen…."

Ahsoka seeing the look on Obi Wan's face put her hand on Luke's shoulder and sat him.

"Calm down, Luke. I think we _are_ going to sit here and listen to this."

Luke calmed down back into his seat (still annoyed), as Obi Wan made his offer.

"We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Luke looked at the old man in surprise, while Ahsoka was hoping Obi Wan knew what he was doing, and then turned her head and to notice a green Rodian watching them from not too far away along with some new obvious entrants to the bar.

Han Solo had a look of disbelief with the man as he realized the total.

"Seventeen?"

Obi Wan nodded with his calm and calculating smile.

That was apparently the right thing to do as Han Solo smiled.

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety four."

Obi Wan repeated this, making I known he understood.

"Ninety four."

Ahsoka turned to see the interaction at the bar, the white Storm Troopers questioning the bartender.

"Umm Master Obi Wan, I think we've got some company."

Obi Wan, Han, and Luke turned to see what she meant, realizing now was the best time to get out of here.

XXX

Obi Wan had his hood over his head, as did Ahsoka, as the three were walking outside and away from the bar as quickly as they could possibly get without attracting too much attention.

"You'll have to sell your speeder."

Luke shrugged in acceptance.

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again."

Ahsoka replied, well versed in Skywalker cockiness.

"Never say never Luke, you eventually tend to eat your words. Anyway, Obi Wan where are we going to get the fifteen thousand credits?"

"Alderaan's government will get it for us. Anyway, let's hope we can get the two thousand off the speeder."

* * *

After some serious discussion of the price, Luke had managed to sell the speaker with some of Ahsoka's help (who noticed the seller had a tell and had had enough lessons from Anakin about haggling). Still, it was only a little over the money that was need for the first payment.

As soon as the transfer was complete, the three hurried as far as they could away, hoping that they weren't being followed. They hurried as fast as they could to the Docking Bay. Aside from general traffic, Ahsoka thought they were making good enough time. Time was of the essence though and they had to hurry and maybe it was just her instincts, but she was on Obi Wan's page on getting off this planet as soon as possible.

The Jedi Master spoke as they were close to their destination in the docking bay, the droids following right behind them and Chewie in sight.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well."

Ahsoka shook her head slightly, hoping Chewbacca's friend was trustworthy.

"Let's hope so."

Chewbacca led them through the Docking Bay 94, revealing to Ahsoka a giant dirt pit. In the center of it, was a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that Ahsoka could only loosely call a starship that Han seemed to be checking over carefully. It looked older than her and that was never a good sign for ship you wanted speedy transport with. Anakin had shown her that with certain modifications, even the oldest ship could fly fast with new tricks, but considering how the subject in front of her, she was really doubting that.

Luke seemed to share her sentiment as he eyed the ship with utter disbelief.

"What a piece of junk!"

Han Solo seemed to take offense as he stopped cleaning what Ahsoka could only term as, _thing_. He walked over to the humans and Togruta, urging them aboard with his hands.

"She'll make point five past light speed, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But, we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

They did just as asked, Ahsoka following behind Obi Wan and in front of C3PO as he greeted the smuggler captain, R2 hooting, and Luke was the first to go inside after Chewbacca.

Eventually, Ahsoka got inside and had to admit it didn't nearly look as bad here. She eventually came to a room with a place to sit down and a table that could pssoibley used to play a game. Ahsoka was even beginning to relax as C3PO sat down and R2 was right next to him.

That is, until she heard the blasters going off outside.

Moments after they first began, Ahsoka heard the door outside shut as Han ran through the ship up to the cock pit where Chewbacca was right now.

"Chewie, get us out of here!"

As soon as he passed them, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Luke fastned into their seats as C3PO commented.

"I forgot how much I hate space travel."

Ahsoka wasn't even really paying attention to what the gold bot was saying as she was holding on tight, feeling the ship get off the ground even with the many sounds of blasters outside. She could feel the ship gaining momentum and flying away into the sky and away from the port of Mos Eisley.

The ship was a little rocky, but Ahsoka had to admire that it was a pretty sound ship now that she could see it in action.

In a way, she was reminded of her own missions in space. She wasn't nearly as good a pilot as Master Skywalker, but she was decent enough.

They unfastened their seatbelts as soon as it was clear that they were no longer in take-off mode and could now move around.

Luke voiced on a question that seemed to be also on Ahsoka's mind

"Do you think we lost them?"

Obi Wan gestured to the cockpit.

"Best check with our captain and find out."

Ahsoka followed to the two as they mad their way to the cockpit to do just that. The three arrived in the cramped space to find the Wookie driving the ship as Han Solo making some calculatiosn with the ships functions.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

Luke spoke with a hurried tone.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

Han Solo turned and fired a sharp look at the blonde Jedi in training, after finishing turning back to the where the clear shot of space was seen.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!"

Soon enough, the blasts from said ships could certainly be seen an explosion began to flash outside the window.

Ahsoka cringed as this blasting fire went.

"Are we losing them yet?"

Han flicked a switch, s smug smile growing on his face from the adrenaline that was probably kicking in.

"Nope, here's where the fun begins!

Obi Wan looked at the pilot with great seriousness in his face and his voice.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?"

Han reached behind him to reach a couple of switch as the ship began to rock with the hitting shots to the ship.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer."

That wasn't fast enough for Luke

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining...!"

Han Solo once more had to turn back and give a rather hardened look Luke, then going back to his calculation of the switches buttons on the dashboard.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Ahsoka added.

"He's right, Luke. Trust me, I've heard this lecture before."

The Togruta was unsettled as everyone could feel the ship was now constantly battered with laser fire and a red warning light begins to flash, remembering a couple of fights she had gotten into on a ship but those blasts came from inside the ship usually, not outside. Luke was the one to comment on that, pointing to it.

"What's that flashing?"

Han smacked the pointed hand, his voice not sounding happy at all.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed."

Sure enough, the three turned back and made themselves back to where they once were, trusting their pilot and snapping in. It felt like only a couple of moments later, Ahsoka felt the urging of going forward into light speed.

Only when it a couple of minutes had passed after this, could she really relax and sighed in some relief.

Luke seemed to share her sentiment.

"Made it."

Obi Wan only kept a calm expression.

"For now. We still have to get Alderaan."

Luke turned back to the old man.

"That could take a while, even at light speed. What are we supposed to do until then?"

Obi Wan smiled at that and got up to roam the ship, as if old memories had caught up to him.

"Time for your first lesson in light saber training. Get out your saber while I try and find the droid I need for this exercise."

* * *

**V.E.: I know it is short, but we'll be getting on the Death Star next time. Hopefully, this will tie you guys over until I update next time.**

**I really hope you realize what I'm doing for you as this is still a school night for me. Please show your thanks by reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 6

**V.E.: Alright, it's clear, I'm frickin out of my mind!**

**Didn't I just say last chapter it would be awhile before I update this again, that I have other stories to do?! And I was intending on doing that! What is wrong with my conscience!?**

**And then it turns out that the day after I update this my time, is the day I get my most hits for a day ever…..even from when I worked on BEC(if you haven't read my Yugioh fics, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about but that's fine).**

**(Clears throat.)**

**Man, this story is popular.**

**Well in case you haven't noticed, this is the next chapter of Paradox. And this when things are really starting to happen, our first chapter with a Vader scene! Or at least Vader's appearance, no he won't be meeting Ahsoka and Luke just yet. Unfortunetely to those of you who would want otherwise, I am going to be following the movie script with this. Times it will differ is after blowing up the Death Star and meeting Yoda on Dagobah.**

**Now that those words are out of my 'mad ranting crazy torture obsessed" part of my fan fiction author's mind, let's get down to business and actually try to get this thing done.**

**Disclaimer: I know you guys wonder why I put this line in practically every chapter I post. Well it's not because of the lawyers. It's the random thoughts and free mojo I can get with that line. Not that I want to be sued!**

* * *

It was perhaps the first time in a long while that Ahsoka had actually felt peaceful while waiting for something. Perhaps it was a result of being in too many battles, but even returning back to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant between missions, Ahsoka had never been able to truly relax. She was used to moving, fighting, doing something. Like Anakin, it was hard for her to sit by and do nothing when there was stuff that she could be doing.

But this didn't bother her so much as she was sitting at the table on the Millennium Falcon, half watching R2 and Chewbacca's game and half watching Luke's lesson with a light saber involving the little bot that would shoot lasers. It was kind of funny seeing someone older than her start with the basics of the Force training.

_I wonder if that's how Master felt when he was brought to the Temple for the first time._

Feeling the bittersweet pain that now came whenever she thought about her Master, the ex-Jedi Padawan nonetheless relaxed into her small seat.

Then she felt such a sharp headache that felt like a light saber had gone through her head, she almost dropped forward if not for the support of the table she grabbed with her hands.

Chewbacca, who was next to her, grunted in concern as C3PO said the same sentiment in more understood by everyone terms.

"Miss Tano, are you alright?"

The Togruta had to catch her breath for a couple of moments. This pain felt…intense. It was like the Force itself gave it to Ahsoka. So much pain, so much sadness…..why was she feeling this way? She could sense the Force like most Jedi, but almost never this intensely. The last time she felt something close to this was when she had met Daughter before coming back to the past. Then after that, she could sense things better than before, but not like this.

The thought of the green haired demigoddess calmed her, almost as if she was part of the answer.

_Is it possible I'm sensing more in the Force now because of the connection between Daughter and me? I mean, I know I felt her presence with me when I dreamed that night on Tatooine._

Breaking away from her thoughts, Ahsoka steadied herself up. She looked across the room to find Obi Wan's blue eyes meeting hers and his face looking ghostly pale, a hand over his heart and his other hand.

Noticing the two's distress, Luke had sheathed his light saber and was looking between the tw Force users with great concern.

"Are you two alright? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka took several deep breaths.

"We'll….be okay in a moment, Luke."

Luke's confusion was apparent as Obi Wan answered his unasked question.

"Ahsoka and I have both felt a great disturbance in the Force. When you have more training, you'll learn to feel it to. But this…it was as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I feel something terrible has happened."

The old Jedi Master finally came back from his musings then urged Luke back toward where the little floating droid was.

"You'd better get on with your exercises."

As Luke did as he asked, their captain Han Solo walked in with a carefree gait and cocky grin to match.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun them."

Solo sat down next Master Obi Wan, watching Luke's light saber ignited and the youth focused on the later shooting droid floating around him. The young Jedi in training moved as the bot moved, blocking several of the blasts aimed at him.

Han Solo spoke again a bit surly.

"Well don't everyone thank me at once."

Ahsoka simply rolled her eyes and to that she was clam focused herself back onto the game between Chewie and R2. The table was covered with holograms of strange creatures as a sort of chess game. C3PO was simply in the middle of the padded chair as the Wookiee had his arms behind his back and R2 planning out his moves through a connection to the table.

Ahsoka watched one of R2's pieces make its move when the smuggler captain spoke again.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Ahsoka turned and nodded to the captain, the only one to do so as Luke was concentrating on his little practice droid and Obi Wan was observing Luke's progress.

R2 D2 beeped and turned Ahsoka back to the game as one of the monsters had made its move.

C3PO commented to his little counterpart.

"Now be careful, R2."

The little silver blue droid beeped in response as he tapped one of the table controls, causing one of the colorful monsters to move up to a new square. As it did, it picked up a nearby monster and threw it to the ground, conquering it.

This did not make his Wookiee opponent very happy as the two driods and the female Togruta turned to him as he made a yell of almost anger.

Ahsoka gently put her hand in front of Chewbacca, who still grunted to show his displeasure.

"Easy, Chewbacca."

C3PO was rather tactless as he responded to the Wookiee's reaction.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

At that, Han Solo turned his attention towards the golden protocol droid and spoke.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

3PO seemed to look at him in great confusion as he answered back.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

Han Solo leaned forward in his chair, to a great grin on his face.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

Ahsoka looked across the table at the golden droid, as said Wookiee put his hands back behind his head and leaned back into the chair.

"And I've seen him in action. Trust me, Chewbacca is no push over."

The protocol droid got it and turned back to R2.

"I see your points. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win."

Ahsoka's lips twitched in a smile and turned back to Luke's progress. The blonde's eyes were still on the droid. Rookie instinct, Ahsoka still couldn't help but somewhat pity the inevitable hit that was going to come. Luke was able to block one, the Togruta noticing Obi Wan leaning forward in intense concentration and remarked on it.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

Luke responded, still keeping his attention on the floating machine.

"You mean it controls your actions?"

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

Sure enough the inevitable happened, as the little bot's laser hit Luke's leg causing him to stumble back. Ahsoka cringed at the hit, but knew from experience it wasn't that painful. It was one of the first lessons a youngling had to deal with and the ex Padawan had her fair share of mistakes form that time.

Han Solo laughed at Luke's blunder, his smirk seemed to prove a point.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Luke shut off his blade and spoke.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

Han's voice was layered with seriousness and sureness as he answered Luke.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

The sentiment made Obi Wan smile as if holding a secret as the captain went on.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well that confirms it, you've got to be one of the cockiest fools I've ever met. And that's no small experience."

That got the captain annoyed, taking offense.

"Excuse me?"

Ahsoak got up from her chair and called to Obi Wan on the other side of the room.

"Master Obi Wan, do you mind if I cut in?"

Obi Wan waved his hand in response.

"By all means, Ahsoka."

The Togruta left one of her light sabers on the table, crossing over to where Luke stood. She ignited her green light saber, closing her eyes for this. As a Togruta, she was very good at sensing the movement of objects around her, but as a Jedi those instincts were heightened even more.

She felt the droid's movements almost automatically as Luke and the rest observed her stance. Two fast lasers were fired at her, but she blocked them both and also blocked the next two that came after that.

She opened her eyes and disarmed her blade, shooting a confidant look at Han Solo, not even noticing Luke's astonished one near her.

"You were saying?"

Han Solo only grunted as Obi Wan nodded his head towards her in thanks.

"Thank you Ahsoka."

Then the old Jedi got up and turned around.

"Now that you've gotten an example, I suggest you try it again Luke.

Then Obi Wan removed the helmet hanging from the wall, walked over to Luke, and fitted the helmet over the blond youth's head (his eyes completely covered up.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughed shortly as he felt the thing obstructing his view.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

Ahsoka crossed over to stand by Obi Wan, her arms folded.

"That's the point, Luke."

Obi Wan continued on from the ex Padawan's works.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Following the advice, Luke reignited the old light saber and went back to his fighting stance. The little seeker bot darted to and fro before hitting a stinging bolt in Luke's shoulder.

The youth gritted through his pain as Obi Wan gave another piece of advice.

"Stretch out with your feelings."

At that, Luke went back to his stance and seemed a lot more together than he had been previously. Now his body was following the floating droid more easily, blocking the three shots successfully in an ease that Ahsoka was surprised at. Not bad for someone who just started.

Obi Wan showed as approval as the light saber was once again unignited.

"You see, you can do it."

Han Solo answered his own opinion as Luke took off his helmet.

"I call it luck."

The older man turned back to the cynical man with a patient tone.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

The smuggler's answer was patient and was sensible.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else."

Ahsoka shot a smirk at Han.

"That's just because you haven't seen it in action."

Han Solo shot the Togruta an irate look.

"I'd like to see you prove me wrong, kid."

But before the smuggler could go on, a beeping sound flashing light brought the captain to the attention of the controls behind him.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

At those words, Han got up out of his seat and Chewie also vacated his spot to go to the cockpit. Obi Wan waited as Luke came over to him, almost eagerly.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote."

As Ahsoka watched Luke out of the corner of her eye in surprise at his apparent progress only a small time, Obi Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world."

Ahsoka reattached her yellow light saber from the table and was ready to follow the two human males into the cockpit, leaving behind the two droids.

But before they could get to the cockpit, the ship seemed lurch as being hit. The group heard Han's assessment from the cockpit as he answered along with Chewbacca's grunts.

"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts."

Ahsoka looked at the space full of asteroids from the screen in front of her.

"What's going on?"

Han Solo checked his calculations, some disbelief dawning on his face.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan."

Luke took a small glance at the space view before turning back to the ship's captain.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

Luke's voice was rung with complete disbelief.

"What!? How?"

Obi Wan spoke in sure and definite answer.

"Destroyed...by the Empire."

Han Solo turned to the old man to counter this, also going back to the controls of the cockpit to make sure.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..."

A beeping sound brought them all to attention as Han was working the controls.

"There's another ship coming in."

Luke's reply was more positive.

"Maybe they know what happened."

Obi Wan once again bluntly gave the answer.

"It's an Imperial fighter."

Sure enough, the blast of the fire shook the ship and the fighter ship raced in front of them and speed away quickly.

Luke looked worried when he saw it.

"It followed us!"

Obi Wan shook his head at the young pupil.

"No. It's a short range fighter."

Ahsoka's face scrunched in confusion.

"What? But that doesn't make sense."

Han Solo nodded, for once agreeing with the girl.

"Yeah, there aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?"

The ship kept on the sight of the speeding fighter as Luke voiced the concern on almost everyone's mind.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

The smuggler captain's seriousness was full front as he took charge.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions."

Obi Wan tried to speak reasonably.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

His words didn't seem to reach Han Solo.

"Not for long!"

The Millennium Falcon gave chase to the small fighter through the blackness studded with stars view of space, as Obi Wan seemed to think out loud.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own."

Luke gave his own opinion of the occurrence.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something."

Ahsoka shook her head, doubt mostly there.

"Seems a little too much like coincidence for that to happen."

Han Solo didn't seem to hear any of them as he focused on the fighter.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

But then, as the group could see where the small ship was heading, Ahsoka stood straight and could almost feel anticipation and dread while looking at the small circular object.

None of them seemed to share her bad feeling as Luke spoke.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon."

Han nodded curtly, his eyes still on the fighter.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

Obi Wan looked up with a blank face as they got closer to the circular object, terrible understanding flittering across his features.

"That's no moon. It's a space station."

Han rebutted the man's claim.

"It's too big to be a space station."

Luke looked upon the approaching circular space station.

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, eerily reminded of when her Master said that.

"You and me both."

Obi Wan curtly spoke to Solo.

"Turn the ship around."

Han Solo took this in calmly before furiously wen tot the controls to get away.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The Wookiee grunted as the ship began shaking again and made no attempts to turn around. Chewbacca grunted again, trying once more for the controls. The fighter still accelerated towards the battle station, as if not noticing.

Luke, on the other hand, was fully aware that they weren't leaving.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!"

Han Solo's reply was panicked and hurried as the ship still went closer to the space station.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!"

Ahsoka turned to the older male with concern.

"Isn't there something you can do about it?"

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight."

The space station became more visible around this time, Ahsoka clearly seeing the lines, firing guns, and trenches of the space station as she could also hear Chewie's grunts in the background.

Then she turned around to see the look on Obi Wan's face. It was calm, but it was calculating. This was when Ahsoka could easily see how the old Jedi Master got the nickname 'The Negotiator'. And something told her, he had an idea.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting."

* * *

The impressive black figure that was Darth Vader walked across the docking bay to approach the troops sanctioned outside the strange ship that had been pulled in by the tractor beam and was without a doubt the same ship that had taken off with the droids that had this stations plans.

Paying no attention to any of the commotion going on around him, he walked on (his suit still regulating his breathing well as always) until an officer came from the ship and gave him a report.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

Vader took one look at the ship and returned his focus back to the report, replying in his dark voice that would often send shivers down the new soldiers and officers' spines.

"Did you find any droids?"

The gray uniformed officer shook his head curtly.

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned."

Vader responded to the answer, looking at the ship as well as he could through his black helmet. He knew from experience that ships could hold secrets most people couldn't find on their own.

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked."

"Yes, sir."

Vader then began to almost think out loud, as if trying to answer a question in his mind.

"I sense something….presences I haven't felt since…"

Then it immediately hit as to what those were, as the memories stuck out in his mind of a young man that wasn't that much older than him at the time, that would look at both exasperation and affection (an image that he tried to banish out of his mind long ago), and the image of a young Togruta sitting next to him, smiling as the two started to real become teacher and student.

_Obi Wan Kenobi…Ahsoka Tano…._

He turned around and stormed away quickly with what he had just felt, not even hearing the orders the officer was giving for the scanning crew.

* * *

**V.E.: Now I know you're annoyed I'm ending it here, but hey it's longer than the last chapter. That's got to be good.**

**So please review and now that this time it will be longer to get this updated.**


End file.
